Unwanted Roommates
by OceanSorrowSong
Summary: The Magic Council has left Midnight and Cobra in Lucy's care for the next 5 years. Will Lucy survive the next 5 long years? Will romance bloom between Lucy and Midnight or Lucy and Cobra? Read to find out. Warning: there are some cuss words. (Sorry not good with summaries)
1. WHAT!

**Me: Hey! This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me if it's bad. Rude comments WILL be ignored. Some suggestions will be helpful. And I hope you like it.**

**Lucy: Why are you so cruel to me? ~cries~**

**Me: (sweatdrops) Uh... I'm sorry?**

**Lucy: Wahhhhhh!**

**Midnight: Shut up. Plus I'm enjoying this.**

**Me: Where did you come from?**

**Cobra: He just got here and so did I.**

**Me: Oh.**

**Midnight: zzzzzzz.**

**Lucy: He sure falls asleep fast. ~sweat drops~**

**Cobra: Anyway... OceanSorrowSong doesn't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**All except Midnight: Bye and enjoy the story!**

**Letters will be in bold.**

_Thoughts will be in italic._

* * *

**~Lucy's house~ Lucy's POV**

Knock knock knock

"Uhhh. It better not be team Natsu, I'm so NOT in the mood right now." I mumbled. I had just came back from a mission with Team Natsu and was currently cleaning all my wounds.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yelled. _'Yesh! Who ever is out there sure is impatient.'_ I thought to myself. When I opened the door I was shocked to see

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**MIDNIGHT AND COBRA!**

**Normal POV**

Lucy quickly slams the door, but Cobra stopped her before she could. "Wh-wh-what are you two doing here?!" She asks while glaring at the two said men. Both of the them just looks at her and smirks.

"Well what happened to you? Are you sure this is the best way to great us?" Midnight asks teasingly while looking at her chest. Lucy looks down to see that she is still in her mission clothes. Her green top was in tatters almost exposing her breast, her yellow skirt was ripped to the point where that if she bends down they would see her pink lacy panty.

"SH-SHU-SHUT UP!" She screams while covering her chest. "Besides you haven't answered me yet, what are **YOU TWO** doing here?!" She asks again.

Annoyed with her screaming, Cobra just gives her an official looking letter while Midnight smirks at her in amusement. Lucy took the letter and read what it says:

**Dear Ms. Lucy Heartfilia,  
We, the Magic Council, are releasing the two former members of Oracion Seis, Midnight and Cobra into your care. We apologies for the short notice, but we, the Magic Council, believe that you are the only one that could...dominate these two. We truly apologize for the sudden request (AN: actually this is an order). They will be in your care for the next 5 years to prove that they are no longer evil. We wish you luck.**

**From the Magic Council.**

She stand there with her eyes widening with each passing seconds. "WWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTT?!" She yells loudly that everyone in Magnolia probably heard her.

* * *

**Sorry that/if this fanfic was short. I didn't want it to be too long so I made it about medium size. The next chapter will probably be long.**

**Me: I hope you liked it.**

**Lucy: Again. Why are you so cruel to me?!**

**Me: Wow! Would look at the time? Gotta go. Bye!**

**Lucy: Hey! Comeback here! You still haven't answer me yet.**

**Cobra and Midnight: ~sweat drops~**

**Cobra: Please review. Oh and OceanSorrowSong told me to tell you to vote on who you want Lucy to end up with. Me or Midnight?**

**Everybody: Bye!**


	2. Blondie and Kicks

**Me: Hey I'm back with a new chappie, yes I said chappie.**

**Midnight: Chappie!? That's so stupid!**

**Natsu: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: WAIT! NATSU WHY ARE YOU HERE?!**

**Natsu: I was bored.**

**Me: GET OUT! THIS STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU! ... Well maybe it does a little bit, but that's with Team Natsu.**

**Natsu: (pouts) meanie.**

**Me: JUST GO! IF YOU DON'T I MAKE YOU GO THROUGH HELL!**

**Natsu: AH! RUN FOR IT! IT'S ERZA #2! MONSTER!**

**Erza: What did you say, Natsu?! (a murderous aura surrounding her)**

**Me: Um... What are you doing here Erza?**

**Erza: To kill Natsu.**

**Me: Okay. (sweatdrops) Sorry about that and I'm just gonna ignore that last comment Natsu. Cobra, Midnight may you do the honors?**

**Cobra and Midnight: OceanSorrowSong doesn't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. Enjoy the story.**

**Me: I hope you like it.**

**Author's Note in bold.**

_Thoughts in italics._

* * *

**Previous Chapter:**

_She stand there with her eyes widening with each passing seconds. "WWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTT?!" She yells loudly that everyone in Magnolia probably heard her._

**~Still at Lucy's house~ Cobra and Midnight POV**

_'Damn this blondie is loud. I'm probably deaf now thanks to her._' They both thought at the same time.**(AN: Cobra's ears hurt more than Midnight's since he's a dragon slayer)**

**Normal POV**

"Shut up Blondie! My ears hurts now because of you!" Cobra yells.

"Damn! Why are you so loud?" Midnight said while, also, rubbing his ears.

"Hey! It's not my fault! I bet you would've freaked out too if you found out that two people, who had tried to kill you **TWICE**, are now living with you for the next 5 freaking years!" Lucy yells while pointing an accusing finger at them. What Lucy said caused the two to flinch at the memories.

"Oh yeah! We have some legal documents that you have to sign saying that we'll be in your care for the next 5 years." Cobra said.

**Cobra POV**

_'Noooo! Now my life is ruined thanks to these two idiots standing in front of me. Wait how did they know where my house is?! Are they some kind of stalkers?!'_ I heard Blondie thought. I was pissed off when she "named" us idiots and stalkers.

"First, we are not stalkers. Second, the Magic Council gave us your address. Anymore questions?" I asked her boringly.

"How did you know what I was thinking?!" She yelled while standing there dumbfounded. Bewilderment and curiosity clearly seen on her face.

To answer her question I just pointed at my ears and said, "I can hear you, Ba~ka."

I heard Midnight sniggering while thinking _'Man this blondie is dumber than she looks.'_ I burst out laughing when I heard that.

"I agree with you, Midnight. She is dumber than she looks."

**Normal POV**

When Lucy heard what Cobra said she pops a vein. She then slowly walks over tot the two men rolling around the floor, still laughing. "What?" They ask when they finally notice that she was in front of them. Suddenly, Lucy right foot lashed out, delivering a powerful kick to their heads while screaming "Lucy KICK!" Both men were sent flying into her wall.

CRASH

Because of the surprisingly powerful and painful kicks, they were now lying, unconscious, on her floor. "Ha! That's what you get for calling me dumb. ~yawn~ I'm gonna go to sleep. I'll deal with them tomorrow morning." And with that said she quickly took a shower, change into her pjs, and went to bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow, leaving Cobra and Midnight where they had landed.

* * *

**Me: I know this chappie is short, but I'm kinda having a writer's block right now. Any suggestions will be helpful.**

**Midnight and Cobra: HOW COME WE GOT KNOCKED OUT!? WITH A SINGLE KICK!?**

**Me: Because you deserved it**

**Both: HOW DID WE DESERVED IT?!**

**Me: Because I said so and it's funny to see two get beat by a girl. By the way, where's Lucy.**

**Midnight: I think she's still asleep.**

**Me: Oh, okay. Well, please review and give me some ideas for the next chappie. Oh, and don't forget to vote who you want Lucy to end up with. Midnight or Cobra? And one last thing, I'm calling myself Angela-chan now since OceanSorrowSong is too long.**

**Everybody(Lucy just woke up): Bye, see you next time!**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I just want you to know that the next chappie will be out sometime between today and Thursday. Please review and give me some suggestions on what to write. Still having a writer's block but slowly starting to get ideas. Don't forget to vote who you want Lucy to end up with, Midnight or Cobra? Oh! And I'll try to make the story longer, sorry (100x) if it's too short. But I'm still new at this. Well bye! See you next time!**

** - Angela-chan (a.k.a. OceanSorrowSong, for those who don't know yet)**


	4. Settling In

**Me: Hi minna! I'm back with a new chappie! I'm so sorry that I took so long, but as you know I had a writer's block.**

**Natsu: Finally! What took you so long?**

**Me: Why are you here?! AGAIN!**

**Natsu: Because I was bored.**

**Me: (surrounded in a deadly aura) You have two choices. The first choice is that you leave now and you DON'T get kill. Second choice, you stay and get kill. Which one do you choose? Choose wisely.**

**Natsu: (scared) I th-th-think I-I'll le-leave now.**

**Me: Good choice. (Natsu leaves, and I turn back to normal) Sorry about that. Again.**

**Lucy: You're surprisingly scary.**

**Me: I know. I can be when I want to. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I only hurt people that annoys me, jerks and dumbasses like Natsu, Gray, and Sting.**

**Lucy: Thank goodness.**

**Sting: Wha-?! Why me?!**

**Me: O~kay. Now here are the votes.**

**Cobra - 4**

**Midnight - 3**

**Sting: Don't ignore the Great Sting Eucliffe!**

**Me: Your not great and go away! I'm not making your story until a few more months.**

**Sting: Wha-**

**Me: BYE! (Angela Kick Sting towards Sabertooth) The annoying BEE has left the building!**

**Cobra: That was random... Cool! I'm in the lead.**

**Midnight: How come I'm not in the lead?**

**Me: That's because the more people voted for CoLu.**

**Midnight: (in the emo corner sulking)**

**Me: Now that's over. I hope you enjoy the story. It might suck a little since I ran out of ideas.**

**Lucy: Angela-chan does not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**Everyone: Bye!**

**Author's Note in bold.**

_Thoughts in italic._

* * *

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_Because of the surprisingly powerful and painful kicks they were now lying, unconscious, on her floor. "Ha! That's what you get for calling me dumb. ~yawn~ I'm gonna go to sleep. I'll deal with them tomorrow morning." And with that said she went to bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hits it pillow, leaving Cobra and Midnight where they had landed._

**~Lucy's house~ Lucy's POV**

I woke up to something warm around me. _'Natsu,_' I thought. When I open my eyes I saw the sleeping face of Midnight. When I turn to my left a saw the sleeping face of Cobra. "KYAAAAAAAAA!" I kicked them both in the face, sending them flying off my bed.

"What the hell blondie!" Cobra groan while rubbing his head.

"Why'd you kick us? Again." Midnight ask this time, rubbing his head too.

When I look at them I notice that they were both shirtless. Blushing I yell, "It's not my fault that I found **TWO** half naked boys in **MY** bed sleeping **WITH** me. Besides, why are you on **MY** bed?!"

"We woke up on the floor and it felt uncomfortable so we slept with you." Cobra said casually as if it's normal.

_'How can he said that so casually?! Well, waking up and finding someone in my bed is pretty normal for me since Natsu does ALL the time. But I'm still not use to it and still. Finding them two in my bed was not what I expected... well maybe a little.'_ I thought.

"What do you mean Salamander does it all the time?" Cobra ask while lifting an eyebrow along with Midnight.

_'SHIT! I forgot he could do that! AGAIN!'_

"You should really remember that he could read your mind. Now, what do you mean Salamander does it all the time?" Midnight asks this time.

_'Oh great! I have another mind reader in the house.'_ I thought sarcastically.

"He's not a mind reader. Your shock was showing on your face. Now answer our question." Cobra said impatiently.

_'Geez what got his panties in a twist.'_ Cobra glared at me when I said that. "Ugh~ he always somehow sneaks into my house before I come home and I would always kick him out, but when I wake up in the morning I see him right next to me, sleeping. Every time is the same. He sneaks in, I kick him out, he sneaks back in when I'm asleep, I wake up in the morning and see him, I would freak out and scream, I kick him off my bed, waking him during the process, and lastly I'd make him breakfast or just kick him out again." I finish while signing. _'Wait why am I even telling them all of this?'_ I thought.

"Because you LO~VE us." Cobra said teasingly, dragging out the O, making it sound sexy. He and Midnight smirk when they saw me blushing 50 shades of red.

"I DO NOT LOVE YOU!" I scream still blushing cherry red.

"Then why are you blushing?" Midnight ask smirking, knowing he'll win.

"Whatever," I huff. "Right now we're going to figure out where you two will sleep, and no you're not sleeping with me. Hmmmm. I got it! One of you can sleep in the guest room **(AN: Lucy doesn't have a guest room, but I'm gonna make it so she does.)** and the other one can sleep on the couch, or both of you can sleep in the guest room. It's your choice." I said.

"I'm taking the bed," Cobra said instantly.

"Fine, I'll take the couch." Midnight grumble, obviously not happy about sleeping on the couch.

"Since that went faster than I expected, I'm going take a shower. You two better not touch or break anything while I'm in the shower." I said glaring at them. They just shrug and plop themselves on my couch. I went into my bathroom and turn the water on, filling the bathtub 3/4 full of warm water. I strip naked and slowly got into the tub. I then pour some strawberry and vanilla scented soap into the water. The soothing scent of strawberries and vanilla, along with the warm water soothed my sore muscles and aching nerves. After soaking for a good 30 minutes, I got out of the tub, wrapped a soft, fluffy towel around my body, and another towel around my hair. I then brush my teeth. When my hair was semi-wet, I pulled on my black, lacy bra and underwear, my pink tank top with black, lacy designs around the edge, a black mini skirt, and tied a small bundle of my hair to the right side of my head with a red ribbon. "Y'all guys want breakfast?" I ask them while putting on my belt that has my keys and my Fleuve d'étoiles attached to it. _~SILENCE~_ "Um guys?" When I exited the bathroom, I saw that Midnight and Cobra weren't in the living room. They were over by my desk reading...**MY MANUSCRIPT!** I quickly snatch the papers from the, shove it in my desk drawer, and locked it.

"Why'd you snatched it away? It was getting good." They ask.

"Because I promise Levy-chan that she gets to read it first, and it's not good, it's pretty bad." I said.

"No, it's actually quite good if you ask me." Cobra said.

Blushing, "Whatever! Now do you guys want breakfast or not?" I ask then again.

"Finally!"

"That would be great, now get to it" **(AN: I bet you know who said that)**

"Don't order me around, or else you get no food. Go take a shower while I make breakfast, both of you. You guys stink! I'll lay some clothes and towels out for y'all to use." I said setting some clothes and towels down in the bathroom, ignoring Cobra and Midnight's glares.

"Why do you have guy's clothes?" Cobra asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

"My friend Gray always strips in my house leaving his clothes behind. If you want to know why he strips it's because he has a stripping habit. He always strips unconsciously, not noticing until someone tells him." I said while walking into the kitchen and gathering the ingredients needed for pancakes, eggs, and sausage. "Oh yeah. We're going to my guild after breakfast to explain this... um..."situation" to them." I said after Cobra came out of the shower.

"WHAT! NO WAY IN HELL BLONDIE!" They both scream. I just roll my eyes at them and continue pouring the pancake batter into the pan while cracking the eggs onto another pan.

"Yes you are. I'm not gonna stay here for the next 5 years taking care of you. I've gotta go on missions and spend time with me friends, cause unlike you two, I have a life." I said making 3 more pancakes, flipping over the eggs, and putting sausages into another pan.

"Whatever blondie," Cobra said clearly annoyed.

"Just hurry it up with breakfast." Midnight said, annoyed as well. He then went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

_'They are so easy to annoy.'_ I thought.

**Normal POV**

After 15 more minutes breakfast was ready. Cobra was stuffing his face like Natsu, Midnight was was doing the same but was less messier than him, and Lucy just ate with grace like she was taught when she was still the Heartfilia heiress.

"Thmus muot ns ansximg! Youm a prehm gom hoom!" Cobra said with his mouth full.

Lucy just sweatdrops and ask Midnight, "Did you understand any of that?" He nodded. "Care to translate for me?"

"He said that the food is amazing and that you're a pretty good cook. Which I agree." Midnight says.

"Oh. Thanks, I guess. Oh, and hurry up guys we still gotta go to the guild." Lucy said. When she reminded them, they just groan.

* * *

**Me: I know the story's pretty bad. But you can't blame. I'm still new at this.**

**Cobra and Midnight: This story is so boring.**

**Me: (crying) You guys didn't have to so blunt about it! I know it was bad but couldn't you at least show me SOME support?!**

**Both: SHIT! She's crying.**

**Me: (cries even harder and louder) WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! LUCYYYY!**

**Lucy: Sh, sh. It's ok, it's ok. I'm sure that you'll do even better next time. (hugs me)**

**Me: (stops crying) I'm not so sure about that. Can you give me that my strawberry frost tea?**

**Lucy: Sure!**

**Me: (drinks my strawberry frost tea) POOF! What happened?**

**Cobra: Why do you have wolf ears and tail?**

**Me: What do you... Oh no. Oh please no.**

**Midnight: What happened?**

**Me: Lucy! The bottle you gave me wasn't my strawberry frost tea, it was a TRANSFORMATION POTION!**

**Lucy: WHAT?! I'm so sorry!**

**Me: Oh well. I'll just have to deal with it until the potion wears off. I hope you enjoyed this story, sorry if I suck. Please review and any suggestions would be wonderful. Don't forget to vote who you want Lucy to end up with, Cobra or Midnight?**

**Everyone: Bye minna! See you next time!**


	5. Author's Note 2

**Hi minna! I just wanted to say that I'm sorry (100x) if my story's too short or just plain short, but you must understand. As a beginner author I'm running out of ideas and having many writer's block. Gomen to those who like long stories.**

**Unwanted Roommates Chapter 4 will be out within a week. Please continue to review and ANY suggestions will greatly appreciated. Please don't forget to vote who you want Lucy to end up with, Midnight or Cobra.**

**- Angela-chan**


	6. Protecting The Enemies

**Me: Hi minna! I'm back with chappie number 4 (wagging my tail back and forth excitingly)**

**Cobra: You look weird when you wag your tail.**

**Me: It's not my fault that I have it!**

**Lucy: I'm so sorry! (bowing over and over again)**

**Me: (sweat drops at Lucy's action) I already told you it's not your fault. I guess in a way it's my fault for putting that transformation potion next to my strawberry frost tea. (My ears and tail droops down making me look like a sad wounded puppy)**

**Lucy: KAWAII! You are so adorable right now!**

**Midnight and Cobra: (sweat drops at Lucy fan-girling me)**

**Me: (ignores Lucy's fan-girling) Um okay... Well I hope you guys like this new chappie and um Lucy?**

**Lucy: (snap out of her fan-girling mode) Yeah?**

**Me: Will you do the honors?**

**Lucy: (smiles brightly) Of course! Ehem. Angela-chan does not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**Midnight: Don't forget to vote who you want Lucy to end up with.**

**Cobra: Me or Midnight?**

**Me: OMG! I almost forgot! Here are the votes.**

**Cobra - 7**

**Midnight - 7**

**Midnight and Cobra: It's a TIE!?**

**Me: Yes, it's a tie so shut up! You're hurting my ears.**

**Natsu: Why does your ears hurt Angela-chan?**

**Me: Why are you're here?! AGAIN! If you say because you're bored then I suggest you leave before you DIE! (surrounded by deadly aura)**

**Natsu: Y-yes m-m'am! (runs off screaming monster)**

**Me: Baka~ And I'm sorry about that. At least I hope he learned a lesson, but knowing him he probably didn't... Gray if you came here just to laugh at Natsu then I suggest you leave too. Before I kill you!**

**Gray: (runs off also screaming monster)**

**Me: Now my head and ears hurt from all the screaming. I hope you'll enjoy the story! Bye!**

**Author's Note in bold.**

_Thoughts in italic._

* * *

**Previous Chapter:**

_"Oh. Thanks I guess. Oh, and hurry up guys we still gotta go to the guild." I said. When I reminded them they just groan._

**~Time Skip: at the guild~ Lucy's POV**

I stop in front of the guild door and turned around towards the two idiots behind me.

"I heard that!" Cobra said, annoyed.

I just rolled my eyes, ignore his comment and said, "When we go in your guys stay beh-," I was cut short when the two idiots just walk pass her and kick the door open. The guild went silent and got into battle position. It was so quiet that you can heard a pin drop until, "Fire Dragon's Roar!", "Ice Make: Lance!", "Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor: Blumenblatt!" All the attacks headed for the two ex-Oracion Seis. Cobra could've just dodge** (AN: more like move)** all the attacks while Midnight could've just reflected it, sending the attacks towards the Fairy Tail members, but they didn't. They just stood there. _'I've got to do something!'_ I thought seeing all the attacks aim towards the idiots. 'They're my responsibility!' The attacks hit and exploded, creating smoke.

"KYAAAAAA!"

**Normal POV**

Screams could be heard everywhere in the guild. Everyone recognized the scream but they wouldn't believe it... that is until the smoke cleared. Standing in the way of the of the attack and in front of the ex-Oracion Seis members was...Lucy?! She had her arms spread out in front of the two ex-Oracion Seis members, in a protecting stance. Everyone including Cobra and Midnight was shocked, they stared at her, eyes widen in disbelief. Lucy was protecting the two "enemies", and because she blocked the attack for them she is now cover in cuts and bruises, her clothes were once again shredded, and she has a deep cut on her stomach, bleeding heavily.

**Guild, Midnight, and Cobra's POV**

_'Why is she protecting us/them?!'_ Everyone thought. They snap out of their shock when she collapse onto the floor, clutching her stomach and coughing up blood.

**Lucy's POV**

"LUCY!" The guild member scream, running towards me. When I heard them scream my name I struggled to stand up. When I finally succeed in standing up I immediately started to fall again.

I waited for the impact of the cold floor, but instead I hit something warm and hard. I open my eyes only to see Midnight's blood red eyes. I stared at them, losing myself in his eyes. _'How come I never notice how pretty his eyes were? Wait what am I thinking?! I'm not falling in love with him am I?'_ I ask myself.

My train of thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone cough. I turn towards the person that cough and saw that it was Cobra. He has a jealous aura around him._ 'Does he like me?' _I thought. Cobra obviously heard that and turned away blushing.

"Lucy!" I snap my heard towards an angry and confuse Natsu. "Why did you protected them?!" He yelled at me. Everyone went quiet and stared at me once again, waiting for my answer, even Master wanted to know why I protected them. Apparently Master saw everything since the beginning. I just sigh and said, "Because their my responsibility." As soon as those words left my mouth I started coughing up blood again. "Get her to the infirmary! We'll talk about this later when she's all better." I heard Master yell before darkness took over.

**~Time Skip: after Wendy heal Lucy~ Wendy's POV**

"She's all better now, but I couldn't do anything for the cut on her stomach. It was too deep, but it will heal over time. Unfortunately it will leave a scar." I told everyone that's in the infirmary. Master, Team Natsu, Midnight, and Cobra sigh in relieve, but Erza was still troubled, for she was the one that caused the cut. "Don't worry Erza, it's not your fault. You didn't do it on purpose so I'm sure Lucy will forgive you for it." I assured her.

"I know but I still feel guilty that I was the one that caused it." Erza said sighing. "I know! I'll ask her to punch me when she wakes up." She said causing all of us to sweat drop.

**Master's POV**

When I heard what Erza said I sweat drop at her...um...antics? "Let's get back to the problem at hand, shall we?" I ask them. They all nodded. I turn towards the two "enemies" and ask, "What does Lucy means when she said that you were her responsibility?"

"Just like what it means old man," Midnight answer while twirling a piece of his hair.

"So that means she taking care of you two?!" I ask them, shocked.

"Yes, she has a letter explaining everything. You should ask for it when she wakes up. Which should be about now." Cobra said. Just as he said that Lucy starts to stir and groan.

**Lucy's POV**

I started to wake up, and when I tried to sit up I felt pain all over again. "Lucy-san you should stay still! You're still not healed completely yet!" I heard Wendy said, her voice filled with concern. When I open my eyes I saw Master, Team Natsu, and the two idiots staring at me.

"We're not idiots!" I heard Cobra said, but I just ignored him.

"W-wh-what happened?" I ask.

"You jumped in front of our attacks, protecting them two." Erza said pointing at Cobra and Midnight.

"Oh yeah" I said.

"My child, may I ask why you protected them and why you said that they're your responsibility?" Master ask.

"I protected them because-"

* * *

**Me: I'm gonna end the chappie here and continue the sentence on the next chappie! Sometimes I just love cliffhangers, don't you? (wagging my tail back and forth again)**

**Cobra: You should've at least finish your sentence.**

**Me: It's my story so I can do anything I want.**

**Cobra: Whatever.**

**Me: I hope you guys liked it and please review.**

**Lucy: Don't forget to vote on who you want me to end up with!**

**Erza: Midnight or Cobra?**

**Me: Um Erza?**

**Erza: Yeah?**

**Me: Why are you here?**

**Erza: Cause I want to be.**

**Me: O~Kay... I'm sorry for another short chappie, but please bear with me. ANY suggestions on what should happen on the next chappie are greatly appreciated. And hopefully the ears and tail will be gone by then.**

**Lucy: But why? You look so KAWAII!**

**Me: Oh would you look at the time. I've gotta go. Bye minna! See you next time! (running away from Lucy)**

**Lucy: Hey! Don't ignore me! (runs after me)**

**Everyone: Let us all pray that Angela-chan survives Lucy. ~moment of silence~**

**Me and Lucy: THAT'S NOT FUNNY!**

**Everyone: Bye! (running away from me and Lucy. Well except for Erza, she smelled strawberry shortcake.)**


	7. My Responsibility

**Me: Hi minna! (wags tail excitingly) Chappie number 5 is here! Sorry that it took longer than usual. Chinese New Year is coming soon so I've been pretty busy, and not to mention I have school.**

**Midnight: How come you still have the ears and tail?**

**Me: Last chappie I just SAID that I HOPE I would be gone by now, (ears droop and pouts cutely) but I still have it.**

**Lucy: I still say that you look KAWAII with it!**

**Me: Yeah yeah. You said that every time. (waves Lucy off)**

**Lucy: Why are you so mean to me?!**

**Me: Um... Here are the votes!**

**Cobra - 10**

**Midnight - 9**

**Erza: It seems there's more CoLu fans than MidLu fans**

**Me: I'm not even gonna bother to ask.**

**Cobra: HELL YEAH! It's because I'm more awesome than that emo!**

**Midnight: What did you said?!**

**Midnight and Cobra: (starts a pointless battle)**

**Me: (pops a vein) STOP YOUR POINTLESS BATTLE AND SHUT UP UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE MAIN CHARACTER OF THIS STORY! I...WILL...KILL...YOU! (bare my fangs at them)**

**Both: (stop fighting and starts shivering in fear)**

**Natsu and Gray: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! IT'S ERZA #2!**

**Me: I'm gonna ignore that comment.**

**Erza: They are so dead.**

**Me: I'm sorry for that. Again. I hope you enjoy this chappie! (smiles brightly) Erza, Lucy may you do the honors?**

**Erza and Lucy: Sure! Angela-chan does not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**Me: Please review and don't forget to vote on who you want Lucy to end up with! Midnight or Cobra?**

**Everyone: Bye minna!**

**Author's note in bold**

_Thoughts in italic._

**Previous Chapter:**

* * *

_"My child, may I ask why you protected them and why you said that they're your responsibility?" Master ask._

_"I protected them because-"_

**~In the infirmary~ Lucy's POV**

"I protected them because they're my responsibility for the next 5 years." I said bluntly.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted. When I saw their faces I try to stifle my laughter, but it came out anyway. Now I'm laying on the infirmary bed laughing my ass off.

Apparently Natsu was the first one to snap out from his shock, "What's so funny Luce?"

"Hahahahahah y-you sh-ahahahah should have s-s-se-hahahah seen your f-f-face!" I managed to choke out with tears running down my face, and me clutching my stomach in pain from all the laughing.

"Do you have proof?" Master ask after getting over the shock and calming me down.

"Yes sir. Here's the letter that the Magic Council sent me." I said handing him the letter. As he read the letter his eyes widen and he paled a little. "Is something the matter Master?" I ask him, a little worried.

**Master's POV**

I read the letter that Lucy handed me:

**Dear Ms. Lucy Heartfilia,  
We, the Magic Council, are releasing the two former members of Oracion Seis , Midnight and Cobra into your care. We apologies for the short notice, but we, the Magic Council, believe that you are the only one that could...dominate these two. We truly apologies for the sudden request (AN: actually this is an order). They would be in your care for 5 years to prove that they are no longer evil. We wish you luck.**

**From the Magic Council**

My eyes widen at the letter, and I started thinking on the reasons why Midnight and Cobra was put in her care. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Lucy ask if something's the matter.

"No, nothing's the matter my child. Are you sure you could handle these two," pointing at the two idiots **(AN: I'm sorry! I couldn't help it. I just had to call them idiots every chance I get)**, all by yourself for the next 5 years?" I asked, worried.

"Yes Master. I'm pretty sure that I could handle them for that long. Besides if they try anything then... I'll just leave that threat unfinished." She said while smirking darkly. A chill went down everyone's spine when they saw the smirk.

_'D-d-demon L-L-Lucy!_' The guild thought.

_'I pity Midnight and Cobra, for Lucy's wrath was legendary. Even scarier than Erza and Mira combined.' _At that thought I shuddered. Then I heard some whispering. When I turn to look who it was, I saw Cobra whispering something to Midnight. When I look at them closely I saw that the colors were drained from his face, and Midnight was slowly turning paler than he already is with his eyes widely in disbelief.

"WHAT! SHE'S SCARIER THAN TITIANIA AND THE DEMON MIRAJANE COMBINED WHEN SHE'S ANGRY!" Midnight shouted.

_'Hmm. It seems Cobra can read people's mind. Luckily I put up a Mind Barrier when Midnight exploded.'_

**Lucy's POV**

"WHAT! SHE'S SCARIER THAN TITIANIA AND THE DEMON MIRAJANE COMBINED WHEN SHE'S ANGRY!"

"Who's scarier than Erza and Mira combined?" I asked Midnight. I notice that the idiots both stiffen when I heard me.

"N-n-no one!" They exclaim together.

"Fine. Don't tell me I'll just ask Erza," turns to Erza "Do you know who's the person that's scarier than you and Mira combined?" I ask her.

"Yes, I know who. Thankfully she's only that strong and scary when she's angry." She said while shuddering...wait shuddering?! _'OMG! She's that strong and scary when they're angry that she managed to get Erza scared!'_

"May I ask who is it?" I said calmly while inside I'm scared to death.

"Um Lucy, sweetie. That girl is... um... how should I say this? Master?" Mira ask looking at Master with pleading eyes.

"-signs- It's you Lucy. You are scarier than Erza and Mira combined when your angered." Master told me.

**Normal POV**

While Lucy was trying to digest what she heard, Master turn to Midnight and Cobra. "Since you'll be under her care I suggest that you join Fairy Tail too."

"What! Master why would you let them join?" Natsu yelled.

"If they join then it'll be easier for Lucy."

"But gram-"

"WHAT?!" Natsu was cut short when Lucy screamed.

_'So she finally got that through her head.'_ Everyone thought.

"Lucy I've decided to let them" pointing once again at the two idiots "join, so that I'll be easier for you to watch them." Master informs Lucy.

"I'm ok with that! Let's go get your insignia!" Lucy said, smiling. Lucy got off the bed and walked out the infirmary, dragging Cobra and Midnight with her. She continued to drag them to the bar where she said, "Mira! These two idiots need to get their insignia!"

"Where and what color?" Mira said, holding the Fairy Tail insignia stamp.

"Left should, dark red." Cobra said before feeling the cool stamp on his skin and a tingling feeling.

"Right should blade, black." Midnight said sleepily before he, also, felt the cool stamp on the skin and a tingling feeling.

As Mira was finishing with the stamps Lucy suddenly said, "Oh I know! You guys should join Team Natsu too!" Lucy screams cheerfully, catching the entire guild's attention, obliviously to her.

"No way Luce! I'm not working with them!"

"For once I agree with flame-brain, Lucy. I'm not working with them!"

"I'm sorry Lucy, but I agree with them too."** (AN: guess who said these)**

"Fine! I'll just form a team with them then." Lucy said standing in between Cobra and Midnight.

"Ok, sure... WAIT WHAT!" Team Natsu screams, shock.

"WHAT!" The guild yells, knocking over chairs and tables.

* * *

**Me: Sorry that this chappie is short, but my family is busy preparing for Chinese New Years. I hope you can understand.**

**Team Natsu except Lucy: Why does Lucy have to leave Team Natsu?!**

**Me: Because I want her to, and because this way is easier for me to do some CoLu and MidLu moments.**

**Team Natsu except Lucy: Bu- (I cut them off)**

**Me: Oh shit! I've gotta hurry, my parents are calling me!**

**Lucy: Calm down, you still have like 5 minutes left.**

**Me: I know, anyway... I hope you like the chappie! Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Lucy: Don't forget to vote on who I should end up with!**

**Mira: Midnight or Cobra?**

**Me: I give up! (throws my arms up)**

**Mira: Give up on what?**

**Me: Asking y'all guys why you're here, and keeping you out.**

**Mira: That's mean.**

**Me: No it's not. Anyway ANY suggestion on what the team's name should be would help. Keep in mind that the team name should have something to do with ALL of them. See you next time!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	8. TEAM NAME ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Hi minna! I have narrow down many suggested team names and some of my own to the 10 listed below. Please vote on which team name you would like for me to use. The next chappie will be delayed due to this. The poll will end on February 6, 2014. That gives you 1 week to vote.**

**1. Moonlight Tears (suggested by: Twilight Akashiya)**

**2. Celestial Snake Illusion (suggested by: Tez15 from DA)**

**3. Team Nightdragonstar (suggested by: lovergirl8602)**

**4. Celestial Moonlight Illusion**

**5. Poison Star Mirage (suggested by: Tez15 from DA)**

**6. Poisoned Midnight Stars (suggested by: Guest)**

**7. Mist of The Darkness (suggested by: angel of neverending darkness)**

**8. Dark Poison Star (suggested by: sofsof2015)**

**9. Poisoned Celestial Tears**

**10. Midnight Poison Rose**

**Oh, and Happy Chinese New Years Eve (1-30-14) and Chinese New Years (1-31-14)!**


	9. Moonlight Tears Created

**Me: Hi minna! Chappie number 6 is here! I'm so excited! (wags tail) I'm sorry that I took WAAAYYYYY longer than usual. Oh, and congratulation Twilight Akashiya! We are using your suggested team name!**

**Lucy: Congratulation Twilight Akashiya! And it's okay Angela-chan. You were pretty busy with school right?**

**Me: Yeah. I have SOOOO many tests to get ready for that I'm freaking out right now! As you can tell.**

**Cobra: You should calm down.**

**Midnight: zzzzzzz**

**Me: Why is he asleep?**

**Cobra: He got tired of waiting for you to finish writing your story.**

**Me: WELL MY BAD! It's not fault that I HAVE a life, and that YOU TWO (points at Cobra and Midnight) don't!**

**Lucy: Um Angela-chan, I think you should get some rest. You look very tired and stressed.**

**Me: B-b-b-but.**

**Lucy: No buts. You need rest. For goodness sake! You look like you could pass out right now!**

**Erza: I agree with Lucy. You need some rest.**

**Me: There's not point arguing with you two is there? I pretty sure you'll just knock me unconscious and drag me back home.**

**Lucy and Erza: Yup!**

**Me: Very well. I'll leave the rest up to you two. Bye. (leaves to get some rest)**

**Lucy: Angela-chan does not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**Erza: Please review and vote on who you want Lucy to end up with.**

**Cobra: Me or Midnight?**

**Midnight: zzzzzzz**

**Lucy: (sweatdrops) Here are the votes so far!**

**Cobra - 24**

**Midnight - 21**

**Everyone: Bye!**

**Author's Note in bold.**

_Thoughts in italic._

* * *

**Previous Chapter:**

_"Fine! I'll just form a team with them then." Lucy said standing in between Cobra and Midnight._

_"Ok, sure... WAIT WHAT!" Team Natsu screams, shock._

_"WHAT!" The guild yells, knocking over chairs and tables._

**~In the guild hall~ Normal POV**

"Why Luce?"

"Because I need to take care of them, and I can't do that if their not in Team Natsu. But since you won't allow them to join, I'll just create a team with them. Unless..."

"If you're thinking about us letting them" points to Midnight and Cobra "join Team Natsu just so you don't leave, then I'm sorry to say that you are sadly mistaken." Erza said sternly, crossing her arms across her chest as if to finalize her point.

"Forming a team with you two idiots it is then!" Lucy said rather cheerfully, linking one of her arms through Midnight's and the other through Cobra's, making her stand between them two.

Both Midnight and Cobra blush when they feel Lucy's breast on their arm.

"I-I'm okay w-with that." Midnight said trying not to stammer while his eyebrows are twitching from being called an idiot far too many times.

"Stop calling us idiots, and who's going to be the leader of the team?" Cobra ask, trying to keep his blush hidden.

"I don't know." Lucy answered back, not aware of Midnight's stammering and Cobra's blushing.

"Lucy, you do know that you're saying that you are quitting Team Natsu, right?" Gray ask.

"I know that." Lucy said smiling, breaking Team Nastu's heart.

"Now who should be the leader?" Lucy asked her new team.

"Lucy, I believe you should be the leader of the team since it is your idea." Master said.

"M-m-me?! B-b-but w-why?" Lucy stammered.

"Because Lucy, my dear, you have the leadership to do so, you have wisdom beyond your age, you have the determination and will, your kindness and forgiveness that lights even the darkest of heart, and although slow to anger, your wrath was legendary. With these **(AN: mainly your wrath) **you'll be able to keep these two boys in line and probably change their life too." Master stated. The other Fairy Tail members nodded their head in agreement. Some (Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Bixlow, Loke, and other bakas) shiver when they remember Demon Lucy.

"Since we have a leader, what should our team name be?" Midnight ask.

"How about Team Lucy?"

Said girl blush. "Too plain."

"Oh I know! How about Moonlight Tears?" Lucy suggested.

"Sounds cool, but what made you choose that?" Cobra ask.

Instead of answering, Lucy just look down with her bangs shadowing her eyes.

After a few minutes of silence, Natsu became worry, so he ask Lucy, "Luce? Are you ok?"

Lucy didn't answer, instead she just look up. What everyone saw surprised them, all of them. Lucy's eyes was dim and lifeless. They were not bright, cheerful, and full of life. This Lucy look fragile and broken, not like the strong, cheerful Lucy that they knew. She turn to Cobra and gave him a sad smile.

**Cobra's POV**

When I saw that sad smile my heart clinched. _'Why does my heart hurt when she smile like that.'_ I thought.

"I choose it because of all the sadness and pain we all" she said pointing to herself, Midnight, and me "went through when we were young." Lucy said softly that it was barely audible, but thanks to my hearing I was able to heard it.

"...Oh..." was all we could say for we were speechless.

**Lucy's POV**

"Okay! Enough with the past. Moonlight Tears let's go on a mission!" I exclaim with sparkling eyes.

Everyone swear drops at how fast Lucy's mood change.

"Sure." Midnight and Cobra both said.

"Great come on! Let's go pick a mission!" I said already looking at the requests.

"How about this one?" Midnight ask handling me the request.

**Help! There's been some bandits terrorizing the villagers, and stealing money!  
Location: Clover Town  
Reward: 21,000 Jewels**

"Hmmm. Capturing some bandits for 21,000 Jewels? Sounds good! Let's go!" And with that said I drag Moonlight Tears towards the bar to get the request approved. "Hey Mira! Can you approved this for us?"

"Sure Lucy! Hold on for just a minute... Here you go!"

"Thanks! Come on guys! I need to go to my house first." I said.

"Hm"

"Sure"

**~Time Skip: at the house~ still Lucy's POV**

"I'm home!" I yelled.

"Why do you say that when nobody's here?" Cobra ask.

"It became a habit of mine since childhood." I said going to my bedroom, leaving the two idiots in my living room.

"Hiya Luce!"

"INTRUDER!" I yelled delivering a Lucy Kick to the intruder's head.

Soon afterwards, I heard running, then Cobra and Midnight appeared. "What happened?!" They yelled, but as soon as they saw Natsu on the ground unconscious, they burst out laughing. Pretty soon they were rolling around on the ground, clutching their stomachs. "Hahahahahahaha n-nice hahahaha o-one hahahahaah b-blondie!" They managed to stutter out before bursting into laughter again.

_'Wow, I think this is the first time I've saw them laughing so genuinely and carefree.' _I thought smiling brightly.

"Whatever blondie." Cobra said.

"Humph! Whatever! Just help me drag him to my bed." I told them. They just shrug and grab Natsu. Cobra grab his arms while Midnight grab his legs. "Now put him-" Before I could finish, Midnight and Cobra LITERALLY threw him towards my bed. Unfortunately, they miss. Natsu hit the wall again, face first. He slid down the wall and laid in a heap on the floor. "I said put him on my bed, NOT THROW HIM!" I yelled at the two imbeciles. While I was lecturing the two imbeciles **(AN: Yes, I gave them a new nickname)** Natsu woke up, but I didn't hear him.

* * *

**Me: Yeah... I'm just gonna leave it right there. I don't really know what to put after that.**

**Natsu: Why'd you make me unconscious?!**

**Me: Cause I want to, and GO AWAY! I don't have the energy to deal with you right now. Lucy can you do the rest? I think I came down with a cold. A-a-achoo! See! I'm gonna go to sleep. Bye! See you next chappie! Achoo!**

**Everyone: Poor Angela-chan. Hope you get better!**

**Lucy: Please review and continue to vote on CoLu and MidLu!**

**Everyone again: Bye!**


	10. Author's Note, PLEASE read!

**Hi minna. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in the past 3-4 weeks. I've been really busy with projects and homework. Plus I been really depressed. My friends been ignoring me, so I isolated myself in my bedroom during my depression. **

**I might be able to upload a new chappie sometime next week, but I'm not sure. **

**Don't forget to vote on who you want Lucy to end up with!**

**SPOILER ALERT! **

**In the next chappie there WILL be a **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CoLu **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AND **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MidLu **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Moment!**

**-Angela-chan **


End file.
